The heroes of Sir Leon
by Laurissy
Summary: Ok so this is what I imagined Sir leon's backstory to be and the heroes that inspired him. I hope you like it


Heroes

Leon always knew what the future was going to hold. He was going to be one of Camelot's finest knights that were his ambition. But destiny had a greater plan for him. He was going to be more than a knight. He would be a hero of Camelot. As Destinies go. His was certainly achievable. He was an excellent fighter and he had good horsemanship and most importantly a love for his land and the people within it. But fate had given Sir Leon some other gifts which made him stand out from other knights. One he had a quick mind and though he was incredibly brave. He would always think before he acted. Secondly he was also quite handsome and many ladies sought his company. Thirdly and most importantly he was rich. I know most nobles are rich. But Leon's family owned a limestone quarry and all the castles in Albion well the good ones at least were made out of his limestone. The fact that he spent a fair portion of his time learning the ins and outs of this business helped to quicken his mind. For knights who have nothing to do but get bashed in the head turn out to be quite thick.

But to become a hero you need inspirations. In Sir Leon's case the first hero he encountered was his mother. His Father was a drunkard and a violent one at that. When he was 8. His father had gone into a fit of rage and killed his mother. She was trying to calm him and stop him raping one of the poor serving girls who had the misfortune to run into him. Leon had been playing with his toys in the garden. When he heard the screams he rushed to the armoury. Only to find his father standing over his mother with a bloody sword. He'd screamed and sworn revenge. This was a very foolhardy task for a young boy to do but luckily his father had sated his appetite for violence already and he ignored the boy until he passed out. The young Leon cried for his mother. His father was never punished for his crime. This was the first time Sir Leon had seen injustice and he vowed that he would do anything to stop it from happening again.

So the young Leon trained to be a knight. His teacher was Magnus Limestone. He was as his name suggests a miner but when his town was attacked by bandits who had been let in because they'd bribed the guards. He decides to leave this profession and become a guard and fight corruption wherever he found it. He was quite good at this goal and earned the favour of his lord and despite his lack of noble birth he rose to be in charge of the guards and tutor to the young Leon. The young Leon almost certainly picked up a lot from him in terms of fighting style and though his father was a disappointment for the boy. Magnus certainly wasn't. Magnus was the second hero. The way he overcame all the odds to get to his position. The firm belief he'd instilled in his pupil that hard and honest work was reward in itself.

Leon's father married when the boy was 10 and he gained a stepmother. While his mother had been kind and gentle. His stepmother had been cruel and uncaring. She didn't go out of her way to abuse her stepson but she never tried to get along with him. His stepmother was not a hero. She spent all the money she could on clothes and makeup. She pretended to be courteous but inside she was a vain creature who looked down on everyone and everything. No Leon's stepmother had turned into the antithesis of what he wanted to be.

Leon progressed well throughout his teenage years and became an honorary knight of Camelot at 15. His third hero was Prince Arthur. At first Leon thought he was anything but a hero. The eleven year old was a master swordfighter but he was also arrogant and at first he only saw a shadow of his father. But one day the kitchens caught fire. Luckily the kitchens were fairly isolated from the castle so the fire didn't spread but then someone shouted "The new girl's still in there do something". Leon wanted to help but the fire was consuming the door and it was impossible to enter. But the young boy had just put a handkerchief over his mouth and climbed through a vent and saved the young servant girl while nobody was looking. The girl had fainted from the smoke fumes and if not for Arthur would have surely died. The young prince then took the servant to Gaius the physician. He stayed there all night watching over her. Her name was Guinevere and she didn't know whether to be scared or honoured when she woke up and saw the prince. She wasn't sure If Arthur had expected glory from this act of heroism. But he certainly didn't get it. The king had him punished severely for risking his own life so callously. He was locked up in the dungeons for a month. He quickly changed back into an arrogant prince but Leon had seen a glimpse of the hero inside him. The hero who would gladly risk his life if anyone was in danger and he could help.

Leon had many inspirations and people he aspired to and people he would never wish to become. He also had the right skill set for being a hero himself and he was in the right job. He hoped to inspire someone else the way his heroes had inspired him. Because everyone needs a hero.

**A/N so what do you think lame? Cute? Bit of both I really just wanted to give Leon a back story and this seemed kind of efficient and also I'm also planning a big sir Leon fanfic so I wanted to get his back-story out of the way as I see it. So yeah tell me what you think. **


End file.
